


The Day Stood...

by ElSun



Category: Batwoman - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: During Infinite CrossOver we have The Paragons sitting and Kara and Kate both come to the realization that they are in space...
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Kudos: 5





	The Day Stood...

Gotham 20 hours....  
“She he last moment before Lila picked you up is where you will begin.”  
“So now...?”  
“You must remember you are not the you of your time. And right now you will appear as you should if you don’t die.”  
“Great, I realize you are on your first time slip so be wise. If anyone asks you heard you went on a soul whatever you kids do today.”  
“Will this keep up or do I..?”  
“You have been Shielded, so you will pass all Security as you are still a citizen. Do not step into anymore timelines. Your health will fail. Until this is fixed I will monitor your life signs but do not try to insert me into your life. I am working.”  
“Where do you go?”  
The white light disappeared and Kate was standing, to knowone she was in Wayne Tower the cameras had picked up the spike and went to the feed. The system had been recoded to the orginal Wayne.  
She was about to head to the bar when she noticed the reflection.  
“Figures.”  
Mary called and Kate felt bad, she now was realizing that this wasn’t the life she figured of Batman... To be a hero wasn’t glory it was a loss of life.  
It wasn’t anything more than life. As she opened the desk she found a file. In it where the last reminants of life.  
She began by putting her new life to rest. The moment she touched the card she was cemented in the world.  
As the Universe loomed on destruction, she smiled.  
“Oh yeah We Cool.”  
End....


End file.
